Destined to be Together
by Lulu222
Summary: A certain Cullen goes to the Volturi looking to end their existence but the Volturi refuse this as they see them of great use. While planning to depart from the castle, they see someone, a girl, their mate. Should they stay just to be close to this girl or should they fight the pull and leave? Read to find out. Rated T for language content. Please R&R! UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I was walking through the halls to the throne room of the Volturi castle. As I stood infront of the doors to the throne room, I heard Aro call me in. I walked in stood before our 3 kings and bowed.

''Hello, my Kings.'',I said.

''How nice of you to visit us, dear friend.'',Aro replied stepping down from his throne and taking my hand in his. ''Ahh.. I see your little human friend, Bella? Was it? Has died. So tragic. I assume your here to offer your assistance to the Volturi Guard, no?''

''Not exactly, I was hoping to you would assist me in ending my existence if you please?'',I asked.

''You know I could not kill someone as talented as you. Would you except my offer of joining the guard?'',Aro asked,looking hopeful. After five long minutes Aro spoke again.''We'll let you think about it.''

''Thank you, my Kings.'',I said bowing again and turning to leave.

I left the throne room and began making my way through the halls. While I was walking along the halls I saw people training. I stopped to watch them, admiring the stealthiness of the young girl. The girl attacks a rather large man knocking him to the ground.

''Wow.'',I murmured

The girl looked up from her position sitting on the man. Dazed by his appearance the girls speaks finally.

''Umm.. w-what are y-you doing here ?'',She stuttered.

Astonished by her beauty he replies,''I uh... I was speaking with Aro, Caius and Marcus and now I was just leaving.'',I stated.

''Oh.. alright then.'',She said disappointment obvious in her voice.

Uh.. .'',I said as I began walking away.

**Jane's P.O.V:**

''You like him.''.He stated.

''No I don't.'',I replied defensively.

''Yes you do, Jane it's so obvious.'',He grinned.

''No I don't !'',I screeched.

''Jeez, J. Calm down I was just playin' with you.'',He chuckled.

''Whatever, Felix. We done for today ?'',I asked.

''Yeah, J. W'ere done.'',Felix replied.

''Thanks, Felix. Talk to you later.'',I smiled skipping out of the room and down the hall. ''Hey Heidi.'',I called as I strode past my sister.

''Hey Jane.'',Heidi returned. ''Your very smiley today...what's his name ?'',Heidi asked pulling me back to stand in front of her.

''What ? No one ! What are you talking about?'',I gushed.

''Oo... you got it bad !'',Heidi sang.''But seriously what's name ?'',Heidi repeated.

''I- uhh... I don't know.'',I admitted.

''WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?'',Heidi screeched

''I don't know his name.'',I whispered.

''Didn't you ask ?'',Heidi questioned.

''No! I literally couldn't. First of all I had trouble just asking him what he was doing in the castle then once he told me he left.'',I explained.

''Oh.. babe. I'm sorry are you okay?'',Heidi asked sympathetically.

''I'm fine. Thanks Heidi.'',I smiled.

''Anytime, Babe. I got to go but I'll talk to you later. Okay?'',Heidi asked.

''Okay, talk to you later. Love you.'',I replied.

''Love you too, Babe.'',Heidi called as she walked down the hall.

I continued my walk to the throne room where Aro, Caius and Marcus sat. As I entered the throne room Aro, Caius and Marcus looked up.

''Masters, I've finished my training for the day so may I please have the rest of the day off?'',I pleaded.

''Yes Jane you may but if one of us send someone to get you, you must return immediately.'',Caius said.

''I will. Thank you Masters.'',I replied running out of the room.

I skipped happily down the hall and out the castle doors. It was a sunny day so I pulled the hood of my robe over my head. As I began walking through the town I saw him. His tall muscular frame stood out amongst the crowd. I began manouvering quickly through the crowd and after many antagonising moments I reached him...

**A/N: Hey, me again. So what do you think of this? If you want me to continue please tell me in a review or PM me. Thanks. Love y'all x ~ Lulu xx**


	2. Author's note

**A/N: Hey Guys. Sorry about this but I cannot continue this story it's just not working for me. I have no more ideas for this so if anyone would like to take in on PM me or review and you can take it. Thanks for reading and please read my other stories I have posted:) Thanks again ~ Lulu xx**


End file.
